Updateable displays for signs are commonly known having a display area onto which an image can be program ably displayed. Similarly removable emblems and the like for fabrics such as garments are known. The purpose of signs and emblems is normally fixed and consequently few efforts are directed to rendering such indicators programmable or as part of a wider-purpose platform, unless in the former case a sign is intended as reliably fixed in a spot to give information such as the name of a movie currently showing or a live ticker feed of stock information. In such cases the platform is usually a public or commercial machine, with no attempt to either express personal input or make use of individual activity to convey the medium. Likewise in the latter case flags or slogans are often permanently sewn to a shirt, intended to reflect the preferences of the wearer and unlikely to change at least for the lifetime of the garment.
The present invention is directed to adapting garment emblems for purposes of more specific communication, or in other aspects to place the vast capabilities of digital display technology at the disposal of consumers and merchants for an expanded integration of digital information-flow in the activities of everyday life.
When a consumer dons a T-shirt with a message, they typically are constrained either, to display a logo designed by a corporation to promote the commercial interests thereof, or some bon mot which they and their close friends will soon tire of reading. Similarly public officials like traffic police officer's wear a shirt or jacket vaguely conveying the nature of their employ, and expend energy in endless display of semaphores and gestures which hopefully will be noticed and obeyed in time to avert calamity.
Similarly the numerical identity of an athlete, including team membership and perhaps name, is wedded to a piece of fabric which at times unnecessarily limits choices of import to the objects of the game, as further described in detail below. Other examples may readily be found in which information displayed on one's person may play a role in daily activity, especially in a world of increasing density. The prior art contains numerous examples in which inventors have endeavored without success to solve these problems, or provided solutions which, though adequate to address the problems of the day, do not extend far enough to cover such problems as have accompanied the increasing stress, speed and crowding of today's world. These days' people may be less inclined to interact casually with other people around them, being involved in cell phone conversations or mobile network interactions and the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,030,855, to Metcalf is directed towards a contiguous video imaging surface, which perhaps is best suited to military camouflage applications in which the camouflage must be updated continuously to reflect changing surroundings. As such it concentrates on covering as much of the garment area as possible with a natural looking display, and distracts from the present goals of hygiene, rapid attachment and detachment, and other important considerations as outlined below.
A further example of the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 7,787,240 to Swain is a jacket which adds the electronic and wireless burden of GPS for use in advertising goods and services, particularly at venues where people are gathered but lacks embodiments to allow the displayed messages to be targeted to the specific interests of those gathered at a particular event or to anticipate active wear and the rigors thereof.
Yet another example of the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,295 to Davis shows a very simple system of wireless displays which cannot be worn. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a rapidly affixable and removable flexible display that enables full wearability and hygienic functionality, while also enhancing an information experience integrable into the rigors of everyday activity.